callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Intercontinental Ballistic Missile
An Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (often abbreviated to ICBM or IBM) is a nuclear weapon of mass destruction which can, as its name implies, be launched towards any region on the face of the planet, from just about any platform, including missile silos, submarines and mobile launchers. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The first appearance of ICBMs in the Call of Duty franchise are that of the world's first. The Nazi designed V-2 Rocket were the first functioning Ballistic Missiles in existence (they had an intercontinental range although they were never targeted outside Europe) these ballistic missiles were not nuclear weapons although they had a significant amount of explosives inside them for weapons of their time. In the Call of Duty mission V-2 Rocket Site the player must assault a launch site and destroy the rockets. Strangely enough, the missiles do not detonate when blown apart, as none of the explosions in the game are the actual yield of a V-2 Rocket. ICBMs were later seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, where Imran Zakhaev ordered the launch of two captured RT-2UTTH Topol-M ICBMs, and later on a third one, from a former Russian Loyalist weapons facility, as revenge for the death of his son Victor. They were launched at the eight largest cities in the East Coast of the United States: Boston, Hartford, New York, Philadelphia, Baltimore, Washington D.C., Richmond and Norfolk. Another four missiles were launched but their targets are unknown, possibly heading to the UK or the Western United States. Since the missiles carried multiple independent nuclear warheads, it was estimated that the nuclear holocaust on the US soil would kill over 41 million US citizens incinerating them in the blast, almost 10% of the American population. ]] John "Soap" MacTavish, under the command of Captain Price, with also an American sniper team, was tasked with destroying the missiles in mid flight by capturing the launch room and aborting the missiles from there. After the crisis, the government passes the launches off as Russian missile tests, showing they don't want the public to know what really happened. .]] Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The missiles are seen again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Captain Price rigs one that is about to be sent, setting it to detonate in the atmosphere, destroying the International Space Station and creating an EMP saving Sgt. Foley and his squad. The launch and explosion are viewable in the mission "Second Sun", where the player takes control of Sat1. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, an ICBM can be seen launching during the Multiplayer teaser. It is featured in the Multiplayer level Launch, where it will take off half-way through the match. An ICBM also can be seen in the campaign level Executive Order, where you are tasked with stopping the launch of the ICBM, and eventually destroying with Valkyrie Rockets. Category:Misc Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons